


This is me

by scarletxraine



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, F/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletxraine/pseuds/scarletxraine
Summary: Tony stark has a mutant daughter that he reconnects with after the accords are overturned. What will he do when she develops feelings for Bucky barnes, the man that killed his parent.This is a slight AU, days of future past happened but also x2 happened, The new and old Dark Phoenix NEVER happened.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me say this now, I will make frequent comparisons to the accords, mutant registration act and so on comparing it to nazi Germany. Before anyone wants to flip out know this I am Jewish, my great-grandpa fled the pogroms in Russia after WW1, and one of my other grandparents fled Nazi Germany.

The Avengers are scattered around the common area living room, Loki sitting by the window reading, Natasha and Clint watching something on the tv, Bruce doing some sort of research on his laptop at the counter in the kitchen while Thor is talking with Bucky and Steve and Wanda and Vision cooking for the group in the kitchen.

“Hey Bruce, Where is Tony?” Wanda asks noting the noticeable quiet when the man isn’t there.

“He said something about Westchester and a Charity party next week for some school that his daughter teaches and lives at.” He absentmindedly tells the group causing Natasha’s head to whip around. Her fiery red hair smacking Clint in the face her eyes wide.

“Wait Tony has a kid?” Steve asks in shock and is a little hurt he wasn’t told.

“It’s to keep her safe, not many people know. Their relationship is strained. They only recently started having a relationship a few years ago once she turned twenty. She is a mutant and a powerful one at that. She was basically hidden even before her powers manifested, Things have been tense since the accords.” Natasha explains

“Well, why haven’t we met her we wouldn’t hurt her?” Thor asks.

“Because she feels like she would intrude on our family dynamic here.That she wouldn’t be welcome. Tony answers entering the room

“But I made it plain to her she is more than welcome, and part of the family even if most of you don’t know her yet.” He adds pouring a glass of scotch.

“How is she? I haven’t heard from her for a couple of months.” Natasha asks Tony concern evident in her voice.

“She is…. She is dealing, I’ve messed up again, The accords caused the death of her friend, The government knew and ignored secret experiments on mutants because they wouldn’t sign, The Professor was kidnapped in an attempt at wiping out mutants and in the process of saving him they lost someone. I seem to keep messing up, no matter what I ruin things.” Tony laments to the group.

“I’m sure she doesn’t blame you, Tony, you were only doing what you thought was right, we all were. “ Steve tries to console him

“That’s the worst part, she doesn’t she understands. She can see that. I can’t look at her and not feel like I have failed her again and she still forgives me.” Tony explains as best he can between the drinks.

“You are talking about Charles Xavier's school for mutants aren’t you. Hank Mccoy has sent me an Invite for Next week's charity party.” Bruce comments

“Well all of you are coming, even you rock of ages,” Tony tells the group.

“Something tells me that you are pulling something over most of these guests,” Loki says smirking, loving the thought of pranking Midgard's elite.

“Well yes I am, government officials, and every elite that still supports the accords, the old registration act, they don’t realize they are raising money for a school for mutants, and some of these guests are students, and teachers at the school and they planned a performance,” Tony says smirking

“Little Peggy is singing isn’t she,” Natasha states with a smile. Steve turned his head looking at Natasha in surprise, not because she knows her, but because of the name

“Oh yes, and it is going to be an Eyeopener,” Tony says proudly, giving Steve a knowing look. Realization dawns on Steve’s face, and he slowly lowers his head.

“They are performing songs from The greatest showman, oh that is going to go well.” Wanda chimed in, her eyes wide in shock and amazement. Being the only one there who has actually seen the musical, knowing what they are trying to say. She plans to make it memorable to the guests who won’t be happy once it is revealed what the party is for. Even though she doesn’t know Tony's daughter, she is family, and they protect their own.

_______________________________________________________________

The party has just started and the mutants led by Margaret (Peggy) Stark, have not arrived yet, Tony and Loki share a look, a glint of mischief in their eyes, a new comradery between them that wasn’t before. The Musicians in place for the performance, Loki nods at Tony who takes that as his cue to go on stage to drop the bomb.

“Ladies and gentlemen, can I have your attention please,” Tony speaks into the microphone gathering the room's attention.

“Now I would like to thank you all for coming here to support a cause very near and dear to my heart, something that affects my family personally.” He starts to thank the crowd which gets them mummering.

“Now I know it is unusual for you to attend a fundraiser for a cause you don’t know what it is, and I appreciate and thank you for your trust. The proceeds from the tickets tonight are going to go to a school for special students, and I would like you all to take a moment to give a round of applause to Students and Teachers from Xavier's School for Gifted youngsters.” Tony tells the crowd as they start clapping, not realizing what that school is for, those that did are grumbling and returned to their seat to sulk, if they leave it would help the Mutants case.

The double doors to the room open to reveal 15 people Charles in the front of them leading them into the room. The applause abruptly stops and the room starts to mummer, and whisper amongst themselves, the realization that they have given money to a Mutant school. Feeling Kurt and Rogues' anxieties Margaret grabs one hand each since they are standing on each side of her and give them a squeeze before releasing their hand and grabbing the Microphone from Loki as the piano starts. She slowly starts walking to the stage through the middle of the room, cutting through the crowd, the mutants who are going to sing with her following her while the rest find their seats.

_I am not a stranger to the dark, hide away they say cause we don’t want you broken parts._

_I’ve learned to be ashamed of all my scars_

She grabs Kurts hand again as he leads her up the stairs to the stage, her friends following, forming a line behind her.

_Run away they said no one will love you as you are but,_

_She starts to dance along to the beat of the music getting in to it_

_I won’t let them break me down to dust, I know that there’s a place for us,_

_For we are glorious._

_When the sharpest words wanna cut me down, I will send a flood gonna drown them out,_

_I am brave I am bruised I am who i’m meant to be this is me,_

The choir of mutants behind her start singing their part, backing her up,

_Oaho oaho oaho o o_

She gestures for Kurt to take the next verse

_Another round of bullets hits my skin, well fire away cause today I won’t let the shame sink in._

She mouths thank you to him her eyes glistening with unshed tears, seeing some of his memories from the circus, the first place he felt like home with people that didn’t judge him. Her best friend here to support her in a room full of people that hate them. She picks up the next part of the song.

_We are bursting through the barricades and_

_Reaching for the sun (we are warriors)_

_Yeah, that’s what we’ve become (yeah, that’s what we’ve become)_

_I won’t let them break me down to dust_

_I know that there’s a place for us_

_For we are glorious_

_When the sharpest words wanna cut me down_

_I’m gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out_

_I am brave, I am bruised, I am who I’m meant to be, this is me_

_Look out ‘cause here I come, And I’m marching on to the beat I drum_

_I’m not scared to be seen, I make no apologies, this is me_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh_

_This is me_

_and I know that I deserve your love_ (she gestures to the crowd)

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh) 'cause there’s nothing I’m not worthy of_

_(Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh)_

The swell of the music dies down to a soft piano, and tears are streaming down her face, and her voice starts to break,

_When the sharpest words wanna cut me down, I’m gonna send a flood gonna drown them out,_

Her breath shudders before she sings the next part and Rogue and kurt grab her hands in support like she did them earlier.

_I am brave, I am bruised I am who I’m meant to be._

_This is me._

They drop their hands and all of them are, taking turns hugging each other in support, they are singing this song for themselves, not for the people in the room, not to change their minds, not to impress them, but in this moment for themselves having pride and accepting themselves.

_Look out 'cause here I come (look out 'cause here I come)_

_And I’m marching on to the beat I drum (marching on, marching, marching on)_

_I’m not scared to be seen_

_I make no apologies, this is me_

_When the sharpest words wanna cut me down_

_I’m gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out_

_I’m gonna send a flood_

_Gonna drown them out_

_Oh_

_This is me_

They end with a bow to the crowd when the audience erupts into applause, some just polite, others because they are moved, there is only a few not clapping and it is those who sat down and remained seated since they arrived.

Tony runs up on the stage and engulfs Margaret in a hug whispering in her ear.

“I am so proud of you.”

She kisses his cheek before he raises his mic to his mouth.

“Ladies and gentlemen My daughter, Peggy Stark.”He introduces her to the crowd. She has something to say but waits until the noise dies down before speaking.

“Thank you all for coming out even if it was unknowingly for a cause you do not support, however, we are your children, nieces, nephews cousins. We can’t help the way we are born like you can’t help the way you are. It is immoral to force us to register when that list is in the hands of people who could do us harm for no reason other than we are different from them. Know this I am mutant and proud and I will not sign any version of anything that forces us to register like Hitler forced the Jews.” Her speech polarizes the room, some like the Avengers are clapping and cheering others are glaring in defiance, others looking down in shame.

“Tomorrow you will have a choice, destroy the accords, if you want accountability, then hold the party responsible that is actively killing people, attacking the area, not the people trying to stop it. You blamed the avengers for the collateral damage in new york, the government sent a nuke straight to manhattan, hold the government responsible then, Loki is paying for his crimes he committed under mind control as is Sergeant Barnes by serving with the avengers. Mutants attacking new york, arrest and hold Magneto accountable, you all are trying to punish all enhanced out of jealousy and fear, not because you want accountability. Be honest with yourselves, because if you keep on this path you will continue to create the enemies that you fear.” She ends her speech, a small smile on her face knowing Wanda is planting the seed even more than her speech has without being too obvious with what she is doing.

The mutants feeling accomplished make their way to their assigned tables to eat their dinner, hoping for a good outcome the next day. Peggy aware of the countless eyes staring at the back of her head, but it is the thoughts of one that catches her attention.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A decision on the accords is made and Peggy has a surprise planned.

The next day at the X-mansion, everyone is gathered around every tv in the building, waiting to see the results of the worldwide vote on the accords. The entire mansion is filled with a tense silence, you could hear a pin drop.

Peggy sits up a little straighter, Kurts tail wrapped around her ankle and she is holding Rogue’s gloved hand as Tchalla takes the podium.

“A few years ago in this very room we gathered to ratify the accords, and on that day I lost my father. Today I am here in front of the world to apologize, and cast my vote. It is wrong for us to force anyone different to sign something that puts their life in danger for no other reason than being different. They are human as we all are and deserve to be treated the same as anyone else. Do not let fear and jealousy guide you, My father once said Victory at the cost of the innocent is not a victory at all, and Innocent lives were lost because these accords fell into the wrong hands. I vote we hold the guilty parties accountable, not a whole race of people. If we continue on this path we are no better than those who attack innocents on purpose.” He ends his speech causing Peggy to smile softly, a spark of hope beginning to fill her.

Silent prayers are being said as they call for the final vote, Tchalla once again takes the podium,

“Those in favor of overturning the accords raise your hand, “ He prompts the room, Quickly Peggy counts the hands she sees, letting out a shocked whisper,

“87” a smile makes its way to her face,

“Those against,” he prompts, but now the occupants of the mansion are not paying attention

“That’s 87, the accords are overturned,” Peggy calls out to a room full of cheers, hugs going around, the atmosphere triumphant.

However in the doorway is Logan and Charles, Charles smiling softly at the group celebrating, Logan looking on his face stern he knows this isn’t the end.

“Should we tell them what we suspect is next?” Logan asks Charles who turns to look at him before responding.

“No, let them celebrate this victory, They are still young and filled with hope, and that hope my friend will give them strength in the battles to come, and may change the world yet.” He quietly tells Logan who looks once more into the happy room before shaking his head and walking away to seclude himself in his room.

Peggy looks over towards the door to see Charles smiling at the room and he nods his head at her, letting her know to see him in his office. A small jerk of her head lets him know she understands.

“Alright children we have the results, now will those of you scheduled for the danger room please report there, and the rest of you, classes are canceled for today enjoy yourselves.” She tells them before following the professor to his office and closing the door behind her and taking a seat.

“Margaret, how do you feel about the school?” The Professor asks her, trying to test the waters before he asks his next question.

“It is home, it is everything. Being able to help and train young(er) mutants, keeping them safe, and pushing for equality. That is everything to me. You are my family, my big family.” She explains a serene smile on her face thinking of all the love she bears for the school.

“That is wonderful to hear as that was and still is my goal, Which brings me to why I asked you here, with the loss of Jean a few months ago I have had to rethink in terms of my successor. Though you are still quite young, your powers are very advanced and so very much like mine.”

Peggy’s head starts filling with anxiety, but won’t look into the professor's head. Instead, she patiently waits for him to get to the real reason he wished to speak to her, feeling like she might not like what he has to say next.

“I know you know what I am implying, I would have to teach you how to use Cerebro, however before that I need to teach you the intricacies of running this place. The first lesson is setting an example for acceptance, It works both ways you know.” He wisely tells her, Peggy's face dropping knowing where this is heading.

“They may not be mutants but they are also different, and He cares Peggy, He has changed and he tries, that is all anyone can ask for.” He continued kindly not wanting her to feel overwhelmed or forced.

“You are right, I am scared though, I don’t know where to begin.” She states, in a way asking what she should do.

“I believe taking a sabbatical and some time away from here would do some good. Stay with your father and his friends. Lead by example, show the students how acceptance goes both ways, while simultaneously repairing the relationship with your father. Who knows, maybe you will find something you are missing there.” Charles suggests a knowing smile on his face.

“If it is what you think is best, I can’t exactly argue it is your school after all Professor.” Peggy concedes.

“I think you will find that you can argue, but your acceptance is the beginning and that you know this will be good for you. Once you return and resume your post we will begin on teaching you how to safely use Cerebro. “ Charles informs her

“Did you inform him that I would be taking a sabbatical before suggesting it to me?” Peggy asks only because he has pulled something similar before.

“No, I’ve learned my lesson on trying to force something like that. I simply thought I would suggest it and give you the pleasure of telling him. How long do you think you would like to be gone.?” He asks letting her choose the amount of time she would be away.

“It will take months, at the least to do what you are suggesting maybe even longer. There is still tension there and Me being there would add to it, to his stress.” She tells him unsure of how long she should be gone.

Hearing her thoughts and worries Charles decides on a suggestion.

“How about we start at six months so you can focus on that, maybe even help their dynamic. If you are comfortable after that come back, If you feel like you are needed there still because you are you may continue to live there but teach here during the days. And before you suggest that now, I feel you need to focus only on you and your relationship with your father first before the stresses of teaching.” He shuts down that thought before she could interject with it.

Peggy lets out a chuckle knowing it is what is best, the best thing for her, and eventually for her students. How can she preach on tolerance and forgiveness when she herself can’t do the very same thing.

“Thank you, Professor, I’ll go pack and I will inform the students tomorrow. I will leave after class tomorrow.” She tells him standing up her phone in her hand ready to make a call.

________________________________________________________________

Natasha is lounging in her apartment cleaning her guns when she is interrupted by her phone ringing.

“Well Hello Peg long time no talk, I barely saw you at the dinner last night,” Natasha answers the phone teasing the young stark as she puts it on speakerphone so she can continue cleaning her guns.

“Tash, I know and I am sorry. But I need your help.” Peggy pleads, gaining Natasha’s undivided attention.

The spy listens intently to what the little Stark is saying, a smile on her face.

__________________________________________________________________

The team is lounging about the main sitting room in the common area of the compound, Loki begrudgingly having joined them, Thor would not stop pestering him until he came. The only reason he has not returned to his room is because they are awaiting a delivery of their dinner and he smells mischief in the air. Natasha happily lounging on clint drinking a glass of wine.

“What has you in such a jovial mood spider.” Loki asks not liking being in the loop.’

“Nothing I just had a chat with an old friend is all.” She answers smirking at the group that is now suspicious.

“All right Nat spill,” Clint orders her removing her feet from him, only for them to immediately return.

“What do you have planned.” Bucky looks at her suspiciously, She doesn’t answer just sips her wine.

“Come on Nat let us in on the secret.” Steve tries to joke with her hoping it will yield results. Still silence.

“Oh come on, you know some of us don’t do well with surprises. We don’t want whatever it is to get destroyed.” Tony warns lightly.

“Well in that case I’ll just return to the school if you don’t want me here.” Came a voice from the elevator startling the room. A dagger flies towards her face but a quick eye flick and it diverts embedding itself in the wall three feet to her left.

“Really Loki I thought your aim was better than that.” Peggy teases the god even though she doesn’t know him, a trait she has gotten from her father.

“Peggy, what are you doing here?” Tony asks rushing over to hug her. Once he releases her she hands the many bags of takeout to him before answering.

“The Professor felt I need some time away from the school and I agreed with him,” Peggy explains to the room as the food is passed out.

“How did you deflect my dagger?” Loki asks her intrigued.

“That is need to know and you do not need to know Shego.” She retorts back before offering her hand to him.

“I’m Margaret but you can call me Peggy, It’s nice to meet you Loki.” She adds introducing herself to him. He smirks and shakes her hand knowing she will be one to help him mess with the inhabitants of the compound.

Peggy then goes to Natasha and gives her a hug.

“I’m sorry for ignoring you, I just needed to be alone, well as alone as I could be in a school.” She apologizes to the spy who pats her back silently accepting her apology. Words not needing to be said to the mind reader.

Next in line was Thor who gave her a hefty pat on the back after she introduced herself and apologized for not talking to him the night of the dinner. Clint and Bruce were much the same as Thor, understanding and accepting her apology.

Vision just studies her before speaking.

“I have memories from Jarvis about you, about when your powers manifested.” He starts only to have Peggy's hand cover his mouth and Tony to look at the ground.

“We don’t talk about that. Please.” She asks him her hand still on his mouth. It doesn’t move until he nods in agreement.

“No need to apologize or explain. I understand. I see it. “ Wanda tells Peggy and hugs her before she can say anything. Next up is Steve who is looking incredibly uncomfortable.

“I know my name and recent events make it awkward to be around me and I am sorry. But thank you so much for standing up against the accords. You don’t know what it meant to me and to the students to see that.” She tells him smiling comfortingly holding out her hand. A second passes before he shakes her hand smiling back, some of his apprehensiveness relieved.

“And don’t worry I do my best to stay out of everyone’s head, and when I can’t what I hear remains a secret. I know after the dinner Dad told you all about my power.” She announces to the room trying to ease some of the tension.

Last up is Bucky, who shakes her hand but won’t meet her gaze.

“Sergeant Barnes look at me.” She commands calmly but sternly. She sees his throat flex as he swallows before his eyes look up to meet hers. Peggy can’t help the gasp that comes out of her as his pain and his memories flood her mind like he is trying to project it to her. Some of the same she saw the night of the charity.

“I forgive you, I do NOT blame you.” She tells him, keeping her grip on his flesh hand, something so he can know it is real and her pulse tells him she is not lying.

“Bucky, it’s just Bucky.” That is all he can bring himself to tell her before he grabs his takeout from Tony who glares at him as he leaves the room.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with most of the team and Peggy gets to know them

Tony’s gaze falls to his daughter and softens.

“Is there something you aren’t telling me, princess?” Tony asks her, aware that something more went down than Barnes's normal guilt.

“I’m always not telling you something, I am your daughter it is my job,” Peggy tells him with a mouthful of food. Causing Steve to shake his head and Loki to sneer at her lack of manners acting like his brother.

Hearing his thoughts Peggy decides to mess with him, she discreetly twitches her finger making his plate tip all over his lap and onto the floor causing the room to erupt into laughter. Loki didn’t know how she did it but he will find out and return the favor one way or another. He glares at her before teleporting out.

“Mini-me, in honor of you returning home I will be hosting a party tomorrow night, It would have been tonight had I known you were coming home,” Tony tells her slipping in the complaint and a soft glare.

“No parties Tony please, especially because those you invite aren’t really pro mutant and I am not really in the mood to deal with them and my own welcome home party.” Peggy groans out pouting.

“I won’t invite any of them I promise. As a matter of fact, you can invite a few of your friends from the school.” Tony offers to try to get her to agree.

“Fine, but the moment I feel uncomfortable I am going back to my floor with Kurt and Rogue,” Peggy warns him.

“Understood princess, just say the word and the party’s over,” Tony promises holding his right hand up, his left on his heart.

Peggy just shakes her head in amusement before entering the elevator to go to her floor for some privacy.

__________________________________________________________

The next morning Peggy is woken up by pounding on her door. She groans and rolls out of bed in her tank top and shorts. She pulls the door open glaring at who would dare wake her up, to come face to face with three smiling women, who break out into laughter at one glance at her.

Reading their thoughts she pulls a strand of hair in front of her face to see it is a vibrant shade of Turquoise. She rolls her eyes before greeting the women in front of her, whose laughter has quieted down to little snickers here and there.

“Yes, my hair is Turquoise, Most likely Loki’s payback for the stunt at dinner last night. The joke is on him I quite like it.” She tells the group, her tone asking what they are doing.

“We are here to bring you shopping for the party tonight, well, and for female bonding. You don’t really know Wanda and you have some catching up to do with Natasha and me.” Pepper tells her kindly earning a smile from the tired woman.

“It is nearly 10 we figured it was time to wake you up,” Wanda says kindly knowing Peggy hasn’t slept in like that for years.

“Fine, Dad is buying,…….. everything, just give me a few to get on some clothes on then we can go.” She tells them smiling before closing the door to get ready, opening it again only a few minutes later ready to go buy some clothes for tonight, and a few more because she didn’t really bring much from the mansion, and to catch up with the two women she has neglected for a long while, all the while getting to know Wanda who she knows will be a close friend.

_____________________________________________________________

The four women return to the compound, helping Peggy carry the numerous bags from their outing.

“Which outfit are you going to wear?” Wanda asks.

“I haven’t decided yet, I think I will do something that compliments my new hair,” Peggy tells them smiling thinking of the black dress with turquoise accent flowers that frames a decent amount of cleavage. She is a young woman after all and wants to annoy the shit out of her father.

“The party is in a few hours I think I need to start getting ready.” She tells her friends before disappearing into her room to actually start her preparations. She lays out her dress and shoes before going into her bathroom and hopping in the shower.

Once everything is washed she turns off the water and pushes aside the curtain and wraps her hair in a towel and then wraps her body with a loose towel so she can shave her legs. She gets done with the first leg and switches position propping the other one up on the ledge of the tub and begins on that leg while planning on how to style her hair and to get back at Loki when she swipes the razor at the wrong angle nicking her shin causing a small drop of blood to run down her leg.

“Ow, fuck me.” She groans to herself stepping out of the tub to her medicine cabinet to try and get a bandaid, one hand holding the towel to her body.

Upon seeing no bandaids in the medicine cabinet she calls out to FRIDAY,

“Hey FRIDAY do we have any bandaids in my apartment?” She asks the AI

“I have arranged for help miss. Mr. Stark has programmed that he is notified of any and all injuries, you are not allowed to treat yourself.” FRIDAY informs the now frustrated woman who opens her mouth to tell FRIDAY a very specific message to send to her father when the door to the bathroom busts open and ALL of the avengers pour in ready for battle. Loki is the first to react busting out in laughter before promptly leaving the room, Thor behind him yelling out an apology, complementing her body. Clint chuckles covering his eyes and grabs Scott's wrist pulling him out Wanda doing the same with Vision, Rhodey, and Bruce following them out. Steve and Bucky are frozen in place their faces flushed.

“Why were we called in here?” Bucky asks turning around to give Peggy some privacy, Steve following suit.

“Out boys, I’ll explain on the way downstairs,” Natasha commands them giving them a push on their backs to get them out of the room leaving Peggy and Tony alone.

“I can’t tend my own wounds! I have barely been home for nine fucking years, if you recall you weren’t exactly there for me back then to help me.” Peggy yells at her father who just stands there, nothing to respond that wouldn’t upset her further.

Hearing his thoughts however calmed her down a little bit, enough to talk to him calmly at least.

“I understand you want to be there now, that is why I didn’t fight the professor. But this is too much.” She tells him gesturing to the small cut on her leg that has coagulated and started forming the first part of the scab.

“How about this, I have Friday only inform us of serious injuries. For my peace of mind. At least allow me that.” Tony concedes earning a sigh from his daughter.

“Fine, but you will have a first aid kit stocked in my apartments by the end of the night or I will go back to the mansion. I will not be smothered and hidden away again.” She tells him, giving him the warning the nicest way she can.

“Of course princess and I am sorry for overreacting. That program was in JARVIS, and I copied it over in case you ever came home, and I am glad you did even if it only for six months.” He tells her wrapping his arms around her for a hug.

“I know, everyone deserves a second chance, You didn’t mean to become like grandpa, and you are trying, and that is all I could really ask. I can try to be more accepting of your attempts as well.” She compromises before gently shoving him off of her.

“Now shoo, I need to finish getting ready since I was so rudely interrupted because my Dad is an overprotective ass.” She practically shoves him out the door before slamming it closed.

“One time and I can’t forget it, God forbid he finds out what actually happened. “ She thinks to herself, knowing her father would flip out big time if he knew. She promises to herself to keep this secret close, Just has to get the only other person in the compound to agree to keep their part secret as well.

_______________________________________________________

Meanwhile downstairs Natasha is with Steve and Bucky, Finishing setting up the common area for the small party.

“So why did FRIDAY tell us to assist Margaret when she was in the shower?” Steve asks a little embarrassed at seeing her in such a compromising, private time.

“A few months after her powers started showing, she was attacked while out shopping with her best friend when they were attacked. Her best friend was killed and she was shot in the shoulder. It took the wound getting infected before Tony found out. Not long after it was treated Xavier showed up and she has been there since.” Natasha gives the abridged version.

Steve looks over to Bucky whose face has paled considerably. Natasha notices this and pinches the bridge of her nose while Steve swipes his hand down his face at the implication.

“Buck tell me it’s not what I am thinking.” Steve pleads.

“I was told to bring her into Hydra. I don’t know for what but it couldn’t have been good.” Bucky admits guilt filling him, creating knots in his stomach.

“That is why you left last night, you couldn’t face her,” Steve states putting that piece of the puzzle together.

"Also we need to find out why they wanted to so we can make sure what remains of Hydra won't try to get her again." He adds on

“How did she get away? I couldn’t even protect my Mark from you.”Natasha asks him, needing to know this.

“I had her in my arms after taking out her friend, then something took over my mind and I stabbed myself in my knee and twisted it. She got away but not before I shot her in her shoulder.” Bucky admits, his eyes haunted by yet another wrong he has done to the Starks.

“So you killed my parents, my daughter's best friend, and injured her, she almost died from that infection,” Tony growls from the doorway before marching forward and punching Bucky dead in the face. A crack echoed in the room and Tony shakes his hand in pain, forgetting to activate his suit handpiece before punching Bucky.

“Stay away from my daughter Barnes. I have to let you stay. But you leave her alone or I will kill you myself.” Tony threatens to earn a glare from Natasha and Steve as the elevators open and some of the Party guests start to arrive.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party starts and Peggy is having none of her dads shit

Peggy rubs her temples, a headache forming from the altercation downstairs, and the added voices of the party guests.

“Note to self, have a sit down with the two of them to lay down some ground rules.” She thinks to herself, getting fed up with the hostility. She makes her way out of her apartment and into the elevator that will take her to the common floor, a smile on her face, recognizing the familiar thoughts that just joined the fray.

The elevators open to collective gasps and thoughts flood her head about her hair color. Peggy just smiles knowing the truth and her lack of reaction is her response to the prank. She exits the elevator and makes her way to her friends from the school.

“Bobby, Kurt, Rogue thank you for coming, I don’t think I could handle this without you.” She thanks them.

“Your hair, it’s blue” Kurt points out, Peggy smiles at him and flicks her hair over her shoulder smiling.

“Yeah I thought it might be time for a change again and you know how I feel about the color blue.” She tells him, projecting her voice knowing Loki is listening for her reaction.

“It suits you.” Rogue compliments pulling her into a careful hug.

“How are the kids? How is everyone?” Peggy asks them already missing the mansion.

“They are doing fine, it’s been two days. Though Hannah really misses music class.” Bobby informs with a chuckle, knowing how fond Peggy is of Hannah.

“Well if she misses it so much and can’t hold off for a few months I can do skype lessons, “ Peggy tells the trio, knowing one of them will relay the message.

“Why is that man who tried to destroy New York staring at you?” Kurt asks in his heavy accent.

“Well, We are kind of in a prank war,” Peggy admits slightly gesturing to her hair causing Rogue to roll her eyes.

“With the god of Mischief are you crazy.” Rogue quietly chides her friend.

Peggy taps her head with her response,

“Like a fox” She smiles as a brilliant plan for revenge pops into her head.

“Rogue, will you help with my payback?” She asks, Rogue's face falls, already knowing what she wants.

“You won’t hurt him he is a god, It will just shock him, he can’t figure out how we do what we do and it frustrates him. I just wanna knock him down a peg.” Peggy pleads with her friend. Bobby slightly glares at her, before turning his attention to his girlfriend looking at her apprehensively.

“You don’t have to, I know how much your power scares you,” Peggy assures her friend, to make sure she doesn’t feel pressured. Rogue however gets a smile on her face,

“Well I could pay him back for New York, after all, it didn’t help our cause,” Rogue says quietly taking off a glove, careful not to touch anyone but her target.

“What ya plotting?” Comes Tony’s voice from behind them as Rogue makes her way to where Thor and Loki are standing.

“Rogue can drain life force, and while she is touching him use his power. Just playing a prank on him, well another prank. Someone needs to knock his smug ass down a peg. Speaking of..” Peggy says, turning around and slapping him upside the head before returning her attention to Rogue who just held out her ungloved hand to Loki, who takes it slowly, sensing some kind of trick.

Because Rogue is actively trying to use her powers even though he is a God it only takes a few seconds for the veins of black to starts appearing up Loki’s arm making him drop to one knee momentarily. She drops his hand as soon as his knee hits the ground and moves to return to her friends. A smug smile on her face as Loki glares at her in shock.

Seeing that her friend is safe from retaliation, knowing that Loki knows she orchestrated it, Peggy quietly says goodbye to them and drags Tony away to an unoccupied corner.

“Dude seriously, he was being fucking controlled, at least he had the balls to tell you what happened, especially after the accords. You will not threaten him again, and you will let him near me if he so wishes it. As a matter of fact, I would like to help him recover his memories, from before. I don’t blame him and neither should you. Yes, you have a right to be hurt and angry but you have no right to take it out on him. Now grow up and be a man and you go and apologize for your reaction now.” She thoroughly rips him a new one for acting like a child, holding up her index finger pointing it at him then gesturing to where Steve, Bucky, and Sam and Natasha are having a conversation, which from the looks of it is frustrating Bucky, and Sam is smirking. Not wanting to invade their privacy Peggy blocks their thoughts out the best she can Tony holds up his hands in surrender.

"I will after I introduce you to a few people" he promises. Peggy rolls her eyes hearing him grumbling in his head about his daughter parenting him.

“Pegs this is Maria Hill, Fury’s right hand.” Tony introduces them, Maria smiling softly holding out her hand.

“It’s nice to meet you Maria, and no I will not tell you how we find our students, their safety is my priority. No offense but your organization doesn’t have the best track record for trustworthy people.” Peggy tells her after reading the unspoken question on Maria’s mind.

“No worries, I understand the need for such secrets,” Maria assures her placing a hand on Peggy's shoulder before walking away and heading over to the counter to pour herself more drink. Peggy chuckles and rolls her eyes before heading over to where Steve, Bucky and Sam are still standing, Natasha having ditched them to hang around clint.

“Come on man, you know she doesn’t blame you. Tony is just being a dick.” Sam tries once again to get Bucky to talk to you instead of running away.

“No one asked you, birdbrain.” Bucky quips back causing Sam to throw the chip in his hand at Bucky who catches it in his mouth, smiling a shit-eating grin.

“Thanks” He smugly says causing Steve to chuckle and Sam to scoff and walk away.

“He is right you know, No one blames you, Not even Tony.” Steve tries to convince his friend to stop avoiding you. Bucky opens his mouth to respond only to close it when he sees Peggy approaching them.

“How much of that did you hear?” Steve asks assuming that she heard it because of her mutation.

“Not much, I was too busy reading Maria’s mind, only what you just said. I promised you guys I wouldn’t try to pry.” She tells them, honesty showing true in her voice.

“You may not blame me, but I blame myself. I remember every face, every voice of my victims. I don’t deserve your forgiveness, and Tony is right to hate me, You should hate me.” Bucky tells her, his blue eyes staring into hers.

“He doesn’t hate you, He is more or less angry at himself than you. and I don’t, won’t ever hate you. You were being controlled. But you got out, you broke their programming and now you are trying to make amends, saving people. Hell, you helped save the world. And I can help you, help you recover your memories. Everyone deserves a second chance.” She tells him kindly, earning a thankful smile from Steve, and a confused questioning look from Bucky. Seeing this she decides to elaborate.

“He feels like he failed, that he repeated grandpa's mistakes. That because he wasn’t there and involved it made HYDRA think I was easy pickings. And to help you, that is part of my mind-reading powers, I can uncover lost memories… for the most part. Sometimes you can not force them through. And if you wished I would help you suppress some of those memories that are so painful, though I would advise against completely removing them, lest they come back and cause an episode. I know Shuri has cured the trigger words but there is only so much science can do to unlock lost memories.”

“I will think about it. But for now, I think I need a little time. It’s not every day I have to face one of my would-be victims, besides this jerk.” Bucky tries to lighten the mood gently punching Steve in his shoulder.

“Of course, you know where my apartment is if you decide you would like my help.” Peggy offers kindly, knowing Bucky is appreciating the kindness.

“Or instead of going to this disgusting freak's room, you could come home with me. I could treat you much better than that.” A voice comes from behind Peggy, bumping her shoulder as she passes as a blonde woman, much too much makeup on gently places her hand on Bucky's chest. Steve levels a glare at the woman so fierce it garnered the attention of the rest of the team who slowly started making their way over as Bucky gently removes her hand off of his body.


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An altercation and an honest conversation

Peggy only calmly raises her left eyebrow, far too used to this behavior by now to truly let it bother her, however, she hears Kurt hiss somewhere behind her and the unmistakable sound of Rogue taking off her gloves. Bobby however sees the Avengers about to intervene and places a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

“I think it is best if you leave ma’am, That type of attitude is not welcome here.” Steve politely yet sternly suggests to her as Bucky takes a step back and crosses his arms glaring at her.

“Melissa, I am sorry for what you have gone through, and I take no offense to your words.” Peggy tries the nice approach, trying to build a bridge. Killing with kindness, trying to set the example.

“Stay out of my mind Freak, Your kind needs to be exterminated.” The woman Melissa spits out causing a flurry of movement. Bobby wraps his arms around Rogue, her powers activating bringing him to his knees until he has no choice but to let her go lest he loses consciousness.

“Marie, stand down. Do not give them more fuel for their fire. Lets them handle it.” Peggy asks in Rogue's head using her real name, not using her powers to stop her only words.

In the span of the thirty seconds all that took, the remaining Avengers (including Loki) had made their way over to the group, each with a different level of glare, none more fierce than Tony and Natasha, Loki has his daggers out ready to defend the young pain in his ass.

“You wanna try that again?” Tony sarcastically asks the hand of his iron man suit powered up and pointed at the woman.

“You need to leave, now,” Natasha warns, standing with her arms crossed her weight shifted onto her left foot ready to pounce and drag the woman out one way or another.

Melissa glances around looking at all their faces, ending with the utter looks of disgust on Steve and Bucky’s faces, realizing her situation she switches gears

“I was invited I work for You Mr. Stark. I didn’t realize you invited them.” She tries to play the innocent card.

“Did. You did work for me until you voiced your bigoted opinion and stated my Daughter and other gifted people like her. You are fired now get out before we physically throw you out.” Tony almost growls at the woman.

Peggy hears a split-second plan in Melissa’s mind and discretely moves a step to the right just in time for her to turn around throwing a sloppy punch that throws her off balance that makes her stumble. Having had enough Peggy places her index finger to her temple to concentrate freezing Melissa mid-fall. Natasha expecting something like this to happen springs to action, punching the frozen woman in the face unfreezing her with a flinch from Peggy, and dragging the unconscious woman towards the elevator where one of the unmanned Ironman suits pick her up to take her away from the tower presumably taking her home. 

Peggy looks over to Kurt, Rogue, and Bobby and sees the three of them talking quietly calming each other down, a quick look from Kurt lets her know they are ok and will talk later in the privacy of her apartment.

“What a bitch, “ Tony comments before turning to his daughter.

“Princess I am sorry, She must have lied on her employment forms and somehow got past FRIDAY’s screenings. I promise I will have another deep screening of all Stark industries employees. I will not tolerate such harmful thinking.” Tony promises his daughter, who hears the truth in his mind and smiles serenely at him.

“Thank you, It means so much to me, to us that you are willing to do this for us.” Peggy sincerely thanks him.

“Enough of this mushy bullshit can this party continue?” Tony switches gears vocally but internally he is still being just as mushy and Peggy can hear every word, realizing how the professor was right and she only needed to give him a chance.

“Of course, we can’t let all this food and drink go to waste, also I would like to continue catching up and getting to know those I have only just met. It’s not often we meet such open-minded people, as you just witnessed.”She calls out to the room taking Tony’s scotch from him and chugging it, wincing as it goes down earning a chuckle from the men and an eye roll from her father.

The next few hours are spent having fun with the small crowd of SHIELD agents and mutants from the school when Loki approaches her and holds out his hand seemingly for a truce.

“You do realize I can read your mind right?” Peggy sarcastically asks him.

“Of course and I saw what you did with that Vile Melissa woman, That is quite a powerful gift you have there, together we could rule this pathetic world.” Loki playfully offers.

“No thank you, If I didn’t join Magneto, I will not join you to enslave my planet however flawed its inhabitants are. “ She responds in a light tone but meaning every word.

“I meant no offense, It is not common for someone to best me in such a way, Your strength and power are equal to mine. You could destroy me with just a thought. By far the most powerful woman in the nine realms save my mother.” Loki praises heavily trying to get on her good side.

“Your silver tongue has turned to lead trickster, but it is appreciated.” She smiles at him as he gently bows his head a mischievous smirk on his face that Peggy starts mirroring.

Peggy glances around the room only to see Bucky sitting alone at the bar a serious contemplating look on his face. Rogue nudges her and nods towards him a soft smile on her face.

Peggy smiles while she sighs knowing Rogue means well and hearing the distress in the poor man's mind she decides to go over to try to ease his anxieties and walks over and takes a seat next to him while the others are now sitting around the coffee table having a good time laughing.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Peggy offers.

“Stay out of my head” comes his gruff reply as he takes a drink of whiskey out of his glass.

“I try to stay out of everyone’s heads, believe me, there is no pleasure having everyone’s thoughts in this building in my head. Honestly, sometimes I wish I took the cure to be normal, so I can sl…..” She stops herself not wanting to reveal so much after only just meeting him. She cautions a glance at him to see that he is looking at her with the same pity she did earlier.

“Why can’t you sleep?” Bucky asks her

“I don’t only relive my nightmares at night, Sometimes I just want some peace and quiet in my own head. But I go on, I bare it with a smile. If the professor can do it I can too.” She explains quietly to him with a deep sigh at the end. 

Bucky bites his lip before making a decision to reach out his hand to touch hers resting on the counter to try and comfort her, only to have her yank her hand away abruptly standing up.

“Excuse me, Sargeant, I need some air.” She excuses herself exiting out and standing on the balcony, leaning slightly on the railing taking in the sight of the stars for a few minutes before her peace is interrupted by Steve coming out to join her.

“You are missing your own party, are you ok?” He gingerly asks

“I am, I just needed to breathe, to think. It is a lot to take in in a couple of days, a lot to get used to.” She answers smiling softly to him.

“I couldn’t help but overhear, enhanced senses and all. Bucky didn’t mean to pry. Is there anything we can do?” He asks genuinely wanting to help the young woman, not just to be polite.

“It is the greatest gift we have, to be able to bear their pain without breaking. That is what the professor tells me, The only thing is to help you all deal with your memories how to handle them, and help them to stop causing you so much pain. Anything else is just cheating.” She explains, somewhat sadly earning the same pitying look that Bucky gave her.

“Sounds more like a curse,” Steve comments hoping she doesn’t take it wrong.

“Sometimes it is. Could you tell Bucky I didn’t mean to jerk away, it’s just that sometimes touch makes people's thoughts so much stronger and in his case, his baggage might break me if I don’t prepare beforehand, he didn’t deserve that.” Peggy responds, asking a favor from Steve. He smiles at her, silently letting her know he will, earning a glare from her hearing his fleeting idea.

“Come on let’s re-join before they get the wrong idea,” Peggy suggests walking towards the door, watching her father try to lift Mjolnir again.


	6. chapter 6

Steve holds the door open for Peggy who quietly thanks him and heads towards where Rogue, Kurt, and Bobby are gathered near the table laughing at Tony struggling to lift Mjolnir. Tony gets exasperated at the group and gestures to them,

“Do you think you can do any better” He offers, pointing to the hammer? A chorus of no’s come from the group. Tony’s eyes land on Peggy,

“Come on mini-me at least you try.” Peggy shakes her head, meanwhile her friends and the rest of the party-goers egg her on. Rogue nudges her forward and Peggy rolls her eyes.

“Fine, if it makes you guys happy.” She surrenders, wrapping her hand around the handle, and gives a tug. The room is quiet and she tugs again and it doesn’t budge. Letting go of the handle she shrugs her shoulders. Everyone starts to joke, including Loki.

“Well, you do have a dark side” The room erupts with laughter when she flips him off and sits down on the couch, her friends joining her.

“More than a dark side, I’ve read the reports” Maria jokes making Peggy roll her eyes.

“In self-defense and the defense of others. Desperate times and all that.” She responds, her eyes glancing around the room.

Peggy's attention is drawn to the corner of the room where she sees Steve and Bucky talking. She knows Steve is explaining to Bucky what she asked him to from the glances they keep sending her way. She inclines her head in their direction on one of those looks and they return the gesture.

“Hey Cap, why don’t you try again, from what I hear you made it move last time,” Peggy calls out after Natasha whispers in her ear. Steves's face goes pink and Peggy sees that he knows he can lift it and her jaw goes slack.

“Yeah Steve, you are righteous I’m sure you are worthy.” Bucky agrees knowing something is up with Steves' reaction. Thor decides to chime in,

“Yes Captain Rogers, I saw it move, if anyone is worthy it is you. Prove us wrong.” He claps his hand on Steve's shoulder and guides him over to the table where everyone is gathered, Bucky following close behind. A hush takes over the room and anticipation fills the air. Steve sighs knowing he has been caught out and grabs the handle, lifting the hammer.

“I knew it !” Thor cheers, and Tony groans,

“I’ll never hear the end of this.”

“Hey, Peggy can we talk,” Bucky asks, gesturing to the bar they were sitting at previously. Tony opens his mouth to object but Pepper covers it.

“Yeah, no problem Bucky” She agrees, glancing at her dad telling him to calm down in his head. Once they are settled at the bar Bucky breaks the silence.

“I want to start by saying sorry for what I did to you, killing your grandparents and your best friend. All I can say was I had no control.” He apologizes so sincerely it almost leaves Peggy speechless.

“Bucky you were forgiven long ago, as I said before you had no control over your actions. Honestly, I sort of want to apologize for making you stab yourself. That is part of my powers, I can override the mind and physically control someone. It is something I try not to use, I don’t like that aspect of my power. The government classifies me as a possible WMD.” She explains to him.

“Honestly doll you should have done worse to me, no apology needed from you.” He assures her he has no hard feelings, deliberately not asking why she is classified as a WMD, figuring it is a touchy subject. She smiles at him before deciding to ask why he wanted to talk away from the group.

“So why did you want to talk Bucky, by the way, I do like the name James but if you prefer Bucky then Bucky it is.” She tells him, knocking his side with her shoulder.

“If you want to call me James you can. It’s just everyone calls me Bucky or in the case of birdbrain or your dad, it is increasingly stupid nicknames. I wanted to talk to you about what you said earlier, and I figured you didn’t want your dad or anyone else to hear it. Also, to tell you I understand why you pulled away. Do you really think about taking the cure?” he asks, taking a drink of his beer.

Peggy is quiet for a moment thinking about how she wants to answer.

“Honestly yeah, sometimes I think it would be easier, many people would still be alive if I didn’t have these powers as well as feeling people's pain, experiencing it as my own it takes a toll as I explained to Cap.” She stares forward and Bucky isn’t sure what to say.

“For example right now I can hear your turmoil, your guilt among other things you are basically screaming it, it is hard to block out, I also hear everyone in this room, even Thor and Loki which Jesus h Roosevelt christ they have some issues. And sometimes it takes everything to not breakdown.” She clarifies a little more hearing his unspoken question.

“Why don’t you, take the cure I mean?” He asks, thinking it is what he would do.

“Because it is the greatest gift I have, to be able to bear people's pain without breaking. I have a duty to help and protect those who can’t protect themselves. If I do that there would be no one to run the school when the Professor dies.” Peggy explains, chuckling at Buckys confused expression and she allows him to ask his next question.

“Why does it have to be you? Can’t someone else take over the school?”

“Well yes and no, Scott still leads the X-men with Logan. But there is a specific thing I need to take over and that is the most important facet of the school, finding and protecting new mutants and teaching them how to control their powers. And only someone with my or the professor's powers can do it. Jean was going to succeed him but with her recent passing, it falls to me. So I can’t make such a selfish decision when so many depend on me.

“I’m sorry you have so much pressure and responsibility. I have to atone for my past crimes and I do that through the Avengers as well as volunteering where I can but it seems like peanuts compared to you.”

“Don’t do that James, don’t compare your struggle to mine to belittle yourself. You are struggling so much with your guilt. Don’t minimize your struggle and pain. We both have our struggles that seem too much to the other.” Peggy firmly tells him, not about to let him downplay his own struggle.

Bucky smiles at her, grateful she doesn’t hate him, and that she isn’t trying to trivialize his struggles over hers.

“Of course I don’t hate you, dad doesn’t hate you either so get that out of your head and let's rejoin the party unless there is anything else you want to talk about?” Peggy asks while suggesting they rejoin the party after hearing the thoughts of the remaining party goers.

“Not at this time, thank you though. Just so I know are there any preferred nicknames for you?” He gets off the stool and offers his hand to help her down.

“Honestly no, my codename for the x-men is trust short for trust fund baby not nice but some of the names aren’t so nice. Dad calls me princess or mini-me” She chuckles not mad at all at the nickname because she knows the team trusts her too.

“Ok, well I'll come up with something, everyone has a nickname. What are some of the other names that aren’t so nice,” He asks as they near the group on the couches.

“Oh well Marie is Rogue, Bobby is Iceman, and Kurt is Nightcrawler, they are my best friends, not so mean but the leader is cyclops though Wolverine overrides him a lot, and Hank who isBeast to name a few.”

“I thought the professor led the x-men,” Tony asks, confused as to what he overheard.

“He does, he just doesn’t come out on missions unless necessary, until recently there were two strong telepaths who went out on the missions. There was no need for him to come out, instead, he protects the school.” Peggy explains sharing a sad look with Marie and Kurt.

“Why is there only one going now instead of two?” Steve innocently asks and Bucky looks worried like it might be his fault, but Tony drops his head filled with guilt. Peggy is at a loss on how to explain it without crying.

“Uh her mentor Jean gave her life to help us escape a situation that was caused by Major Striker who kidnapped and experimented on countless mutants with the government knowledge,” Kurt explains, his thick German accent thicker in his anger.

“Not only that he managed to capture the professor and use another powerful mental mutant to try and make him exterminate all mutants. Long story short he was based in a dam that was destroyed and she used her powers to hold off the water long enough for our jet to get away before it” Her voice cracks and she shakes her head to collect herself.

“Anyway, this happened because of the Accords, the government knew and sanctioned it, even funded it secretly. I can’t explain how sorry I am for the part I played in it.” Tony apologizes to the mutants in the room, Maria looking shocked.

“That is why Magneto keeps gaining more followers, because of stuff like this. They are truly creating that which they fear.” Peggy explains, a sad smile on her face.

“To answer your question Thor, my mom died when I was young. I think it was her death that triggered my powers to manifest.” She adds on hearing Thor's question in his head.

“Ok, enough of the sad shit this is a welcome home party. So Pegs got a boyfriend?” Natasha pries and Peggy rolls her eyes as her friend’s snort.

“Boyfriend, what boyfriend?” Tony asks pointing to Peggy.

“Dad, I’m 23 If I want a boyfriend Ill get one. But no Tash no boyfriend. Logan and I were distractions for each other, and Kurt and I are better off friends. It is kind of hard to date a mind reader. We hear everything even if we don’t want to.” Peggy shrugs putting her feet on the coffee table.

“Ok, so you are a mind reader and can control people through that. That doesn’t explain how you deflected my dagger or tipped my plate on me last night.” Loki states, his question obvious in the statement.

“Like I said Shego, you don’t need to know” Peggy teases the god

“No, but I want to. Perhaps we can train together with the sergeant who has an affinity for knives.” Loki offers Bucky nodding in agreement.

“Fine, as well as being a telepath I am also telekinetic. It comes in handy when a bunch of government people is shooting at you.” She explains, letting out a laugh when Steve jokes,

“Yeah, it would have been.”

“Coming from a man who jumps out of planes with no parachute” Maria calls him out making Bucky glare at him.

“Oh I got one, Peggy locked the team out of a room on a mission and faced 7 people alone with guns filled with the cure.” Bobby rats her out

“Please they would have never been able to get a shot off” Peggy defends herself

“What about when you jumped out of the jet without a parachute, you didn’t have control of your telekinesis then” Marie jumps in, enjoying the frustration her friend is displaying

“Kurt was there and would have saved me” Peggy defends again, Kurt chiming in that he in fact would have saved her.

“Ok here is one you can’t explain away, the statue of liberty.” Marie states and Peggy sighs in defeat. The group looks confused and Tony looks worried.

“Why what happened at the Statue of Liberty.” He asks and Peggy glares at Marie.

“Long story short Magneto tried to force mutations on New York using the Statue as a transmitter of sorts and I kind of almost died. Mystique kind of stabbed me when I was fighting Magneto who I can’t use my telepathic powers on. We almost didn’t make it back to the mansion in time.” She explains to the group, Marie looks apologetic

“And why wasn’t I informed of this,” Tony asks, crossing his arms.

“Uh, you were kind of indisposed at that time.” Peggy scratches the back of her head not wanting him to feel bad.

“Was it when he was missing?” Pepper asks, putting the clues together. Peggy nods her head confirming Peppers theory and Tony groans.

“Of course”

“Hey at least we have a relationship now and you are trying” Peggy assures him, trying to assuage his guilt that yet again he wasn’t there when she almost died.

“Well after today's excitement I think I am going to bed, you guys can keep partying, but I am tired. Marie, Kurt, Bobby ask Friday and she will tell you how to get to my apartments.” She bids goodnight to the group and returns to her rooms.


End file.
